


Wax

by Nessa_T



Series: All About Us [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_T/pseuds/Nessa_T
Summary: Ever wondered what Bull and Dorian get up to behind closed doors during their bi-monthly visits at Dorian’s Villa?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something to get my creative juices (HAHAHHAA) running while I work on my main Adoribull story. (Whispers in the Dark: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10581288)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you like :) @GamingSheha

Dorian was dreaming.

It involved some strange sex games with the Bull,

( _Really?_ _Hanging from the chandelier, Bull? Have you no restraint whatsoever?)_

and he was pretty much getting into it until he felt that persistent warm and tingly sensation on his legs. He grumbled a little, turning on his side to evade the sting, but it would not go away.

He tried to ignore it, willing himself to re-enter that world of dreams but…

“Arghhhhhh! Sweet Maker!” 

Bull was grinning into Dorian’s stunned face, watching with a perverse sense of pleasure at the Vint’s eyes watering in pain. Dorian sat bolt upright from his sleep, blankets falling away from his naked body while frantically rubbing the now smooth patch of skin upon his legs. He cursed a blue streak.

“Good stuff, yeah?” Bull rumbled, leaning forward to press a kiss on top of Dorian’s rumpled hair.

“What the _fuck_ did you do to me?” Dorian snapped, pushing Bull away, eyes narrowing in suspicion. For fuck’s sake, his skin felt like it was on _fire_. It was as if half his skin had been ripped off his damned leg.

“Wax,” Bull said simply, showing the mage a sticky strip with hairs clinging to it. _His_ hair, damn it!

“Got these from some nobles in Orlais as a bonus for doing some job at Val Royeaux. Apparently the ladies loved staying all smooth, so I thought you might want to try ‘em.”

“You. Big. Lummox,” Dorian said, his voice suddenly soft. Which is not really a good sign because it heralded the coming of a full-blown Pavus temper tantrum. So, it didn’t really surprise Bull when he felt Dorian’s mind magic (or whatever the hell you call it) nearly lifted him off his feet, _dragged_ him towards the nearest wall and pinned him there.

The pressure on his entire body made it almost too overwhelming even to breathe, and Bull silently gave thanks to his own sturdier frame as a fine Qunari specimen because _damn_ … Dorian did not play around when unleashing his magic _thing_.

And then laces at the top of his pants were tugged loose. With a sly smile, Dorian slipped a hand into Bull’s pants and gently wrapped his fingers around the Qunari’s hardening cock. Bull strained against his magical bondage, and a thrill went down from the top of his head to the base of his spine when he found he could not even move.

Dorian tilted his head and arched an eyebrow before grasping Bull into his fist, slowly releasing some kind of electrical pulse around the Qunari’s flesh. Bull would have jumped if he could. He groaned as the pulses began to come and go in waves through his length, making his sensitive head tingle and throb.

“I _could_ let you come while you stand there,” Dorian explained, his lips curling back into a grin, showing white teeth. “I don’t even have to move a single muscle.” 

“You could,” Bull agreed, deliriously happy for some reason, as he panted. He felt his insides squirm as another wave of pleasure washed over him, every single sensation in his body seemed to be focused on one gloriously sensitive spot. He was getting close.

“But instead of pinning me up here, why don’t you let me take you to bed and do things to you your body won’t even believe.” 

Dorian paused, pretending to consider. With a smirk, he lifted his magic and Bull fell upon him like a raging storm. Their frenzied coupling sent both over the edge in a tangle of limbs and sweat before they lay motionless for a while, spent and satiated.

As Dorian drifted off into a blissful slumber, Bull listen to his _kadan’s_ breath even out and flattened.

And then Bull smiled.

***                                                               

“Hey. Hey, Dorian. Wake up.” 

“Wha-? _Amatus_?”

“You’ve rolled over the wax in your sleep. They’re all stuck to your legs now.”

“Fuck!”

“Hang on. I’ll get them off.”

“No! Bull! I’ll get them off myself!”

“Nah, it’s alright. Just…”

“No! Get off!”

“…hold…”  
  
“BULL! I’M WARNING YOU!”

“…still!”

“ARGGGHHH! SWEET FUCKING MAKER!”


End file.
